Creating the Risque/Chapter 8
Summary:- you may need tissues. :'( The cool night air ruminated through the air, but then a terrible scream broke the night's silence. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Johann burst into the room, flinging open the curtains. Assef sat up groggily, even though he couldn't sleep, he still pretended to. "What is it, Jo?" He asked, looked at the man confusedly. "Get up! GET UP!" He screamed, pulling back the covers. "NO! Not until you tell us what is going on!" Kamal snapped, feeling the wolf in him rise to the surface. He clenched his fists. "No time to explain! The old man has broken his hip!" screamed Johann, as he caught Kamal and Wali around the waist and picked them boldly up. "Assef, Tomas! Come on!" he screamed. "What's up?" Tomas asked sleeply, coming out bare foot and standing in the hall. He held his hands out to Assef. "Assef, cawwy! Cawwy!" he babbled. Assef willingly obliged. He gathered the child up into his arms and held each other, as he ran down the stairs where Johann was following with the old man in his arms wrapped in cloths. Wali and Kamal thundered down the stairs as well. They all ran to the car. Johann flung open the door and he gently lay the old man in the back. "What's wrong with him?" Assef asked as he picked up Tomas and carried him over to the car seat. "Come on, Assef! Come on!" He shouted, as Assef buckled tomas into his car seat and pulled him tighter. Tomas was crying loudly as the old man's moans frightened him. "Shh, don't cry. Please," he begged. Assef leaned over and took Tomas's little hand and squeezed it tightly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Try and close your eyes and relax. I know it's very early in the morning, it's the morning which is seven thirty. Shh." Assef said. Wali and Kamal were not allowed go as their was no room in the car but they were going to visit later. "ASSEF!" screamed Jehan as he half dragged the black haired teen pyscho into the car. Assef sat down with the old man's head resting on his knees while Johann sped towards the local hospital. He was crying with the pain and frightened to Tomas. "please don't be s scared, little one. I am not harmed." "Don't talk nonsense, boy! your arm is in shatters!" screamed Johann through his tears. He clenched the stearing wheel so much that it was too much white upon his knuckles which were shaking with fear for the old man; his lover. Assef stroked Tomas's little palm with his thumb and whispered soothing words into his ear to stop him from crying. "Do you know why he broke his hip?" He asked, skeptical of the look in Assef's eyes. "Do you?" he asked. "He seemed in great pain when he took you and your friends and brother home today" said Johann. "Did he, I didn't notice" said Assef. Johann turned around to face him. He raised his hand and cracked him across the face. Assef's head reeled with the force of the blow. "Yeah, well maybe it was when he was swinging on the rope and he came swinging down like the hero he is to save you." He spat viciously. Assef looked on shocked. "I didn't know." said Assef. Johann raised both his fists and slammed them into Assef's face, knocking him into the wall. "Please don't hurt him!" screamed Tomas. "It's not his fault!" he shouted. "Your right, Tomas. I'm so sorry, Assef," Johann apologised. he held Assef's hand and kissed his trobbing cheek. "We just sometime forget that there was an old man who was ninety seven years old and sometimes we forget that," johann explained. The old man moaned from the back seat of the car. He was crying uncontrollably in the car so was Tomas. Tomas began to get violently sick in the car which is from the fear of the old man's crackled hipo. "Shh," Assef said, holding him in his arms. "Don't cry." he said. Then, all of the sudden, the door opened from the car and the old man slid out onto the road. "NOOOOOOOO!" Johann screamed and he dove out to run down after him. Assef screamed as Johann was crying too. Tomas was screaming as the car sped towards the steep ravine. They were nearly at the edge. "Assef! DOOOOOOOOOO SOMETHING!" Tomas screamed then Assef pulled of his seat belt, which gave a loud shriek, then Assef crawled onto the front seat of the car and he pulled up the car's steering wheel and swerved just in time, he put his foot on the clutch just in time and the car roared to the halt. "Praise be to a god!" shouted Tomas, holding his little pudgy fists in the air. Assef swerved the car and turned around to wear the old man and Johann was lying on the road. "Get in" said Assef and they all got in grateful from their son has become a heron and saved them all. They manged to get to the hospital in record time. The doctors took the old man to the theater and helped him to fix up his broken hip, which is when he came thundering out to them on a wheelchair and said, "now I am all better so can we please go home" and he took a rope out of his pocket and swung up into the car which is when Johann said, "Assef, my sweet boy, thank you for coming to the resque today," and Assef smiles and patted his friend/father/social lover on the back. Tomas just said nothing and Assef cradled him into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "Well it was no problem, speaking of, why don't we go home, i know that Wali and Kamal will be very frightened to worry for us" he said and they all went back home to where Assef and Johann never spoke of the physical violence between them, again until Assef said, "do that again and I'll rape you" and then, leaving the shocked social worker behind, he went to bed. good thing the old man didn't die, right?